combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MYST (Disambiguation)
You may be looking for Supply Crate MYST, a more specific page. The MYST series includes a variety of supply crates containing many different types of items. With the exception of two (the Supply Crates MYST-Supreme and MYST-G), all of these cases are NX or event-exclusive. List of MYST Crates There are currently 60 ''crates in the series so far: Original *The Supply Crate MYST1-N Sucessors *The Supply Crate MYST-N - successor of the MYST1-N *The Supply Crate MYST-N+ - successor to the MYST-N GP Crates *The Supply Crate MYST-G - GP counterpart of the MYST-N *The Supply Crate MYST-Supreme - the successor to the MYST-G CA: Reloaded GP Crates *The Advanced Gear Mystery Box - a Supply Crate which costs 80,000 GP / 1,500 NX which contains various medium-level gear items. You can win backpacks, uniforms, head gear etc. *The Advanced Weapon Mystery Box- a Supply Crate which costs 120,000 GP / 2,500 NX which contains various medium-level weapons of all kinds. You can win Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, SMG's, Shotguns and much more. *The Basic Gear Mystery Box - a Supply Crate which costs 6,500 GP / 200 NX which contains various entry-level gear items. You can win backpacks, uniforms, head gear, etc. *The Basic Weapon Mystery Box - a Supply Crate which costs 9,900 GP / 330 NX which contains various entry-level weapons of all kinds. You can win Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, SMG's, Shotguns and much more. *The Limited VIP Mystery Box - an event Supply Crate which costs 2,500,000 GP / 30,000 NX and contains some of the rarest weapons/gear items found in Combat Arms. This case will guarantee a permanent item. *The Premium Gear Mystery Box - a Supply Crate which costs 220,000 GP / 4,000 NX and contains various gear items such as backpacks, unifrosm, head gear, etc. Possible durations are: 30 days, 90 days and Permanent. *The Premium Weapon Mystery Box - a Supply Crate which costs 320,000 GP / 5,000 NX and contains various weapons such as Assault rifles, Sniper Rifles, SMG's, Shotguns and much more. Possible durations are: 30 days, 90 days and Permanent. NATO Phonetic Alphabet These crates replaced the long-running MYST-N for a period of over two years (Combat Arms Global). Each one was sold for exactly one month, before moving on to the next phase. *The Supply Crate MYST-Alpha - Forerunner case; phase one (Alpha) *The Supply Crate MYST-Bravo - Successor case; phase two (Bravo) *The Supply Crate MYST-Charlie - Successor case; phase three (Charlie) *The Supply Crate MYST-Delta - Successor case; phase four (Delta) *The Supply Crate MYST-Echo - Successor case; phase five (Echo) *The Supply Crate MYST-Foxtrot - Successor case; phase six (Foxtrot) *The Supply Crate MYST-Golf - Successor case; phase seven (Golf) *The Supply Crate MYST-Hotel - Successor case; phase eight (Hotel) *The Supply Crate MYST-India - Successor case; phase nine (India) *The Supply Crate MYST-Juliet - Successor case; phase ten (Juliet) *The Supply Crate MYST-Kilo - Successor case; phase eleven (Kilo) *The Supply Crate MYST-Lima - Successor case; phase twelve (Lima) *The Supply Crate MYST-Mike - Successor case; phase thirteen (Mike) *The Supply Crate MYST-November - Successor case; phase fourteen (November) *The Supply Crate MYST-Oscar - Successor case; phase fifteen (Oscar) *The Supply Crate MYST-Papa - Successor case; phase sixteen (Papa) *The Supply Crate MYST-Quebec - Successor case; phase seventeen (Quebec) *The Supply Crate MYST-Romeo - Successor case; phase eighteen (Romeo) *The Supply Crate MYST-Sierra - Successor case; phase nineteen (Sierra) *The Supply Crate MYST-Tango - Successor case; phase twenty (Tango) *The Supply Crate MYST-Uniform - Successor case; phase twenty-one (Uniform) *The Supply Crate MYST-Victor - Successor case; phase twenty-two (Victor) *The Supply Crate MYST-Whiskey - Successor case; phase twenty-three (Whiskey) *The Supply Crate MYST-X-Ray - Successor case; phase twenty-four (X-Ray) *The Supply Crate MYST-Yankee - Successor case; phase twenty-five (Yankee) *The Supply Crate MYST-Zulu - Successor case; phase twenty-six (Zulu) 'Combat Arms Brazil' Combat Arms Brazil featured less of the phonetic alphabet. * The Supply Crate MYST-Alpha (Brazil) - Forerunner case; phase one (Alpha) * The Supply Crate MYST-Bravo (Brazil) - Successor case; phase two (Bravo) * The Supply Crate MYST-Charlie (Brazil) - Successor case; phase three (Charlie) * The Supply Crate MYST-Delta (Brazil) - Successor case; phase four (Delta) * The Supply Crate MYST-Echo (Brazil) - Successor case; phase five (Echo) * The Supply Crate MYST-Foxtrot (Brazil) - Successor case; phase six (Foxtrot) * The Supply Crate MYST-Golf (Brazil) - Successor case; phase seven (Golf) * The Supply Crate MYST-Hotel (Brazil) - Successor case; phase eight (Hotel) * The Supply Crate MYST-India (Brazil) - Successor case; phase nine (India) * The Supply Crate MYST-Juliet (Brazil) - Successor case; phase ten (Juliet) * The Supply Crate MYST-Kilo (Brazil) - Successor case; phase eleven (Kilo) * The Supply Crate MYST-Lima (Brazil) - Successor case; phase twelve (Lima) *The MYST-Supreme: NX~Epic *The MYST-Supreme: Gear *The MYST-Arsenal I - MYST-Weapon case, with 1st rotation. *The MYST-Arsenal II - MYST-Weapon case, with 2nd rotation. *The MYST-Arsenal III - MYST-Weapon case, with 3rd rotation. *The MYST-Arsenal IV - MYST-Weapon case, with 4th rotation. '''Combat Arms Europe' Combat Arms Europe replaced their crates with those named after the months of the Gregorian calendar. *The Supply Crate MYST-Jan - European successor case; phase one (January) *The Supply Crate MYST-Mar - European successor case; phase two (March) *The Supply Crate MYST-Apr - European successor case; phase three (April) *The Supply Crate MYST-May - European successor case; phase four (May) *The Weapon Case-June - European successor case; phase five (June) *The Weapon Case-July - European successor case; phase six (July) After a short intermission with the temporary release of the Weapon Case-June, they were replaced by *The Supply Crate MYST-AR - Successor case containing Assault Rifles *The Supply Crate MYST-SMG - Successor case containing Submachine Guns *The Supply Crate MYST-SR - Successor case containing Sniper Rifles Special Crates The MYST series has many exclusive crates only seen during events Event Crates *The Supply Crate MYST-CA3 - A Combat Arms' 3rd Anniversary exclusive, which is based on the MYST-Delta. *The MYST-99N - A cheap crate for only 99 NX. The items it features mainly consist of gear, secondary weapons, and functional items - all for 1-day durations. *The Supply Crate MYST-Mark II - A crate granting only Mark II weapons for 7 days, 30 days, 90 days, and Permanent. *The Supply Crate MYST-SvS - A crate given out as a reward to the victors of the Scorpions vs. Spiders II (Event), granting various NX Rare and NX Standard weapons. *The Mega MYST Crate (formerly the Kalika/Khali Case) - A crate granting 5 SEPARATE items with durations up to permanent. It will always feature one NX Rare Primary weapon, one support weapon, one Mercenary, one gear item, and one function item. *The Supply Crate MYST-NEMEXIS - A crate given out as a reward for obtaining a certain number of NEMEXIS Tokens during the Evil Never Dies Event. Special Sale Crates *The Supply Crate MYST-Infinity - A rare crate that offers ONLY permanent items, for a very high price. As with all MYST crates, the contents are random and not guaranteed. *The Supply Crate MYST-Epic - A crate granting a 30-to-90 day Epic Item. *The Supply Crate MYST-Mythic - A crate granting a 30-to-90 day Mythic Item. *Supply Crate MYST-Ultimate - A crate granting a ''permanent ''Epic Item for an even higher price than the MYST-Infinity. First introduced in the Happy NeX-Mas Sale!. *The Supply Crate MYST-EXP Pass - A crate granting EXP and GP bonus passes. *The Supply Crate MYST-Sovereign - A crate granting a 30 days, 90 days or permanent Epic and Mythic weapons. Category:System Category:Supply Cases Category:GP Supply Cases